


【龙城系列】【樊伟X韩沉】救赎 10 又跪了一个

by Jan115



Category: Guadian TV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jan115/pseuds/Jan115





	【龙城系列】【樊伟X韩沉】救赎 10 又跪了一个

在我被樊伟亲的七荤八素，还乖乖跟着他回酒店，被他放平在床上，在我耳边说“韩沉，我要你”的时候，我就知道，我此生恐怕是万劫不复了。  
他的体重压上来，绕着我的舌尖细细吮吸着，口中软舌交缠的水声滋滋作响，不知是不是我的错觉，总觉得这次的亲吻，他温柔了许多。  
双唇许久才分离，他不稳的呼吸喷到我脸上。  
“这么热烈？”樊伟低低笑起来，我像是被当头泼了一瓢冷水，他用了以前的招数，而我又再次不可自制地回应了他，羞愧震惊充斥了我整个大脑。  
我使出一招擒拿格斗，直接掰了他一条腿迫使他仰面后倒，又一记跪压坐在他身上，牢牢锁住他双腕。  
“呦，韩警官，新的情趣？”  
我压住胸中的怒火，咬牙切齿地骂他：“你个王八蛋。”  
“沉沉。”樊伟突然变了情绪，他的声音很低，低的像是直接从胸腔里透出来，钻进我身体里，引起一阵共鸣。  
“沉沉，我想你了。”  
他第一次叫我沉沉，这听似矫情的称呼，这短短六个字，却在一瞬间，让我所有的坚持统统缴械投降，我恨自己没有原则，我特别想做一件五年前就应该做但没能做的事。  
我冷笑一声，掏出口袋后面的一副手铐，把樊伟铐在床头，居高临下地看着他，又摸出腰间的配枪，顶上他脑门。  
“樊伟，五年前那晚，我就想杀了你。”  
“六年前那晚，我后悔没有趁早杀了你。”  
“现在，我还是想杀你。”  
我说得有点激动，热气渐渐泛上眼眶，指着他脑袋的枪也开始微微颤抖，樊伟很平静，一双大眼睛像一汪纵深千尺的湖水，没有一丝涟漪，他静静地，认真地看着我，听我吼完，然后对我说：“五年前，我就告诉过你，如果你要我去死，我就去死。”  
绷了五年的，一根名为情绪的弦在这一刻，像是突然断了，我甩开手枪，扑在他身上就朝着他喉结咬下去，狠狠一口留下两排深深的牙印，嘴里还涌进一丝血腥味，这一口带着怒火，带着怨恨，带着千百个日日夜夜的的委屈，今天，我韩沉通通要还给他。  
樊伟悄悄把手伸到我衣服里，指尖细细触抚我每个敏感的部位，从乳尖到腰身，沿着脊椎一路滑到下体，我这具身体，每一寸他都了如指掌。  
“韩沉，你听好，第一件事，对不起，这句话我欠了你五年。”他拨弄了一下我胸前透红的茱萸。  
“第二件事，我不怜悯你，更不会因为同情去补偿你。”他的手转到我半抬头的性器上，在前端绕圈圈。  
“第三件事……”他轻笑了一下：“看样子你的身体也很想要。”  
他的手指已经到我穴口，打着圈圈按压，还顺带进入内部扩张，我感觉到身下压着的庞然大物正以惊人的速度觉醒，抵在我也已然硬挺的分身上，互相碰撞带来的快感让我忍不住倒抽一口冷气。  
“闭嘴……”我咬牙切齿，四年美利坚合众国的进修什么正经的没教会他，反倒是让他学了些淫言秽语回来。  
他把刚做完扩张的手指从甬道内抽出，惹得我眉头一皱，看着他好整以暇的表情，我索性心一横，自己脱了裤子就坐上他的胯。  
虽然已经充分做了扩张，时隔四年的触碰，还是让我痛哼出声。这一次，樊伟不再像以前一样粗野毛躁，而是按住我后脑，细细吻着我，一边耐心等待我适应。  
疼痛感渐渐散去，我尝试自己摆动腰肢寻找舒服的点，樊伟安抚着我，一边配合着探索我的敏感处，突然，我浑身一抖，肠壁的某一点传来战栗的快感，樊伟也开始猛烈进出甬道，大肆地顶下胯，冲击着这个敏感点。  
火热的撞击带来一波又一波强烈刺激，终于我觉得自己快要忍不住了，樊伟突然伸手和我十指相扣，两人双双喷出一股股浑浊的白色液体。  
我趴在他胸口喘气。  
“结束了？”他戏谑地问。  
“做梦。”我冷哼一声，再次提穴上阵，这一次，我们谁都没有说话，空气中的情欲和淫糜的水声交织，我除了偶尔会蹦出两声控制不住的呻吟，大部分时间都咬紧牙关疯狂索求着快感，恨不得把血肉之躯拧成一股绳融进樊伟的身体。


End file.
